zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia/Archive0
Notice I will not be hear until Wensday, so bye! gtg--CC try, try. lets see how this works.'--CC' 02:54, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Uh... WTF? I never said anybody in particular vandalized Pikipedia. And I've never heard of you or seen you either. Unless you're the same vandal that wrote something derrogatory about Quill in the Temple of Courage and had that taken off then I'm afraid you're entirely mistaken. The same guy that did that had the same IP for the vandalism on Pikipedia. Portal-Kombat Ah. I checked the Temple of Courage and you're referring to the 35 anonymous votes for Zant? I didn't comment on that one. Yeah, it was pretty crazy now that I've looked. Portal-Kombat Zant's votes There is no way that those votes were in any way "legal": this is the original edit, in which one IP, who is usually only entitled to one vote, added considerable votes than allowed. Where's your logic in saying that such an act is "legal"? Please don't make baseless statements like that again. --AuronKaizer ' 14:43, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Why Zeldapedia Why do you use Zeldapedia over Zelda Wiki.org? If you come by here and see this question feel free to answer it. No reason, I picked this place first and I see no need for me to be on two canon Zelda wikis at once. I had just become a member of Pikipedia and Zelda is another one of my favorite series. Portal-Kombat Its the one that showed up in the search engine first. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 22:22, 26 June 2009 (UTC) I wanted to help make ZeldaWiki.org look like a sack of potatoes when i come across some good info to put here. Plus, despite all the backgrounds, extra pictures, etc. It looked boring. You could not make clubs, there were barely much members to meet and talk to. So....also, if i never joined, i would not have met the members, and i probably wouldn't have befriended UP on youtube =/--Shade Link (talk) 16:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) See Also Signatures Temple of Courage Wake the Wind Beedle Userpage Now What? Precaution C2, WATCHER wanys me to tell you to forget about the message above because it was a bad idea.Mr.Fairy Hall of Wizzrobes Hey there = Thanks = Talk Bubbles Hey, Mister... Hello! ~Since you asked, Can you help me make a user box? Thanks ;] --SageofWater (talk) 00:28, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ~Yay!! Okay. Could you make one with Adult Princess Ruto? And then like, Blue on top with White text, and then white on the bottom with blue text? THANKYOU! ;] --SageofWater (talk) 22:54, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ~or not... --SageofWater (talk) 04:50, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Code '--C2' Code: '--C2' If you want the zant image bigger, then change the px. Like 50px is max though.... (or else ur sig will be HUGE). UberPhoeb 21:21, 29 June 2009 (UTC) HMN Userpage Cleanup Temple of Stalfos Hello, you have been invited to join my club, and your rank will be Captain. Hope to hear from you!--Shade Link (talk) 21:44, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, all members Captain and over can recruit.--Shade Link (talk) 21:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Join Club Plz Template:Stals Club templates are not allowed to have their own pages. You'll have to copy/paste the template each time. That said, I'll wait a bit for you to respond before deleting it.--'Bek' (talk) 01:14, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Colors I would say just monkey around with different wordings or characters to format the color you want. Check the coding of this message to see what I mean. It'll be a lot of trial and error, unless you can find a better way.--'Bek' (talk) 04:14, 2 July 2009 (UTC) W00T W00Ters for } |text = Thanks for making these Cc! }} So i dunno i dont rly listen to punk. haha '--C2' 00:49, 9 July 2009 (UTC) i have 2 C's in my name. CC if you want, as more people call me that, anyways. '--C2' 01:04, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Club Featured articles instead of , right?|17:21, 14 July 2009 (UTC)}} :working on it, why?'--C2' 17:22, 14 July 2009 (UTC) template, but we should merge the previous and former featured article pages into previous featured articles. Former featured article sounds like the page was good enough, but then it got worse, or we realized it was terrible. So I'll merge everything into previous featured articles, and then we'll have all the information in one place. Oh, and I'll change to say "Previous" instead of "Former".|17:26, 14 July 2009 (UTC)}} :yes, yes. previous sounds better. and we only have 2007, and 2008, mayb want to start 2009 while your at it. just a thought. '--C2' 17:28, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :good good. can i helpout with the Featured Articles as well? two people can get alot more done than one. '--C2' 17:32, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :okay. im just doing a run-down any last previous featured articles. there doesn't appear to be any more, but you never know~! '--C2' 17:37, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :so, do you want to wait? or just do it manually? im fine with either, except it could take a while for them to load themselfves, on the same token, it could take a while if we do it manually as well. '--C2' 17:49, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :i can be patient. no biggie, just let me know if we need to manually put them in, without them being in the right catagory. '--C2' 17:56, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :okay, just explain to me how do we fix them? '--C2' 18:23, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :okay! ill work until your back! '--C2' 18:40, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Rank } |text = Congratulations! }} Once again Once again, I forgot why Flashpenny got banned, before he made Big poe. can you please give me a link showing what he had done at first?--Shade Link (talk) 23:10, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Lmao Fate: We've got a bit of an issue here... Stubs and Navs before the navigation templates. But like Joe just said, it's done the other way, as the stub tag indicates an article is too short, and the stub template goes last. As the navigation template is still part of the article, the stub goes after it. The only people who are really going to fix a stub are users, and they're going to check the category instead.|03:42, 2 August 2009 (UTC)}} or just see that at the bottom of the page. '--C2' 03:45, 2 August 2009 (UTC) o and nobody ever q'ed me in on that little detail.'--C2' 03:54, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Hey thanks for the welcome. But what did you mean when you said that my credentials looked good?--DarkTriforce (talk) 02:30, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Ah I see. Ok cool--DarkTriforce (talk) 15:14, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Hello I thank you for the welcome. Raziel ~ Relay your messages here Thanks Thanks for that image. I'll get around to that eventually =)--DarkTriforce (talk) 02:00, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Uploading images Your wish shall be granted. When you see an image that you wish to upload, and is fair use, make sure it does not have a blue background, and right click it, and click "Save Image As". Put the image in any folder you wish it to be in. Go to Zeldapedia, and to put it on Zeldapedia, do either what Kmil said, or click the "Add Images" picture in Edit mode. click "browse". You will be taken to some folders. Choose the one your image is in, and double click it. Now, when the name of the file is in the grey bar in the box, click upload.--Shade Link (talk) 17:26, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Other Pages :normally i would tell you, but honestly i dont know!!! XD Lisa did it. but ill see if i can figure it out....'--C2' 02:45, 10 August 2009 (UTC) kk got it: User:The Midna/Whatever the title is and then search it, it will be a red link, and then click on it and go from there. *(thanks to Baltro for telling me) and most everything else i should now about, though!'--C2' 02:52, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :P No problem. If in doubt, you can just go to your user page, and say I wanted to write a new version of the Hyrule article, I could just type in User:Baltro/New version of the Hyrule article, and it would show up as red, enabling me to click it. :) [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:54, 10 August 2009 (UTC) that works too! and you indented :P haha'''--C2' 02:56, 10 August 2009 (UTC) realm? me? maybe. check, and o just ask the person in charge of the group, they should except you regardless.'--C2' 16:53, 10 August 2009 (UTC) anytime, and yeah thats how it works i guess.'--C2' 17:00, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Pssst Psst, this is MaloMart. I'm not using my Word Bubble because I don't want to be seen. It's about the righty alliance. Is our meeting place in Mobile, Alabama or a field full of badgers? Friend List go ahead. i would be honered.'--C2' 02:47, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Concerning Fate and DragonRP Your offer holly crap why was i just blocked? what happened! shoot!'--C2' 01:43, 18 August 2009 (UTC) jeezus i was just auto blocked. help me!'--C2' 01:45, 18 August 2009 (UTC) HELP WHY WAS I AUTO BLOCKED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CRAP! '--C2' 01:47, 18 August 2009 (UTC) yeah, IP recently used by joe. this sucks.'--C2' 01:56, 18 August 2009 (UTC) whoa that was fast, guess i was unblocked somehow. that was scary.'--C2' 02:01, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Because of this, along with the Darknut15-Hero of Time (the real one) blocks, I sent the following message to Wikia staff: :"''Hello, I am a user from Zeldapedia (http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Zeldapedia). Lately, when using the auto-block any IPs used by this account feature, unrelated accounts have been caught in the way of auto-blocks. :To give an example, one of our admins, EveryDayJoe45, was in a heated argument, and decided to ask several users on the shoutbox what he should do. We all agreed both users in the argument should have a short block, so the admin in question blocked himself along with the other user. :A few hours later, a user named Ccbermanzzpedia posted a message on his own talk page stating that he had been blocked. Another admin inquired, and the user in question told him that he had been auto-blocked for being an IP used by EveryDayJoe45 (the previously blocked admin). :Shortly thereafter, the block seemed to lift, however this has happened before with random users being auto-blocked because of blocks to other accounts. :Any help to this matter would be greatly appreciated." :::—[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:21, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Wallmaster userbox